


PatRONus

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Ron Weasley, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Not What It Looks Like, POV Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 10: SilverFandom: Harry PotterHarry sees a weird thing when he casts one of his patronus. It has a rather odd change--but for the good or not? That is the question.Oneshot/drabble





	PatRONus

Harry Potter took a deep breath. He was ready. The dementors were coming--maybe not right away, but still, he had to be prepared. So before he could hesitate anymore, he said it: 

"Expecto Patronum!"

Something silvery did come out of his wand. For a second, Harry didn't realize something was even wrong. But then he narrowed his eyes.

"...sup."

"Wait, Ron?" Harry's eyebrows shot up. "I thought my patronus was a deer!" Or a stag, to be more specific. 

"Well, you know what they say," the silvery patronus version of Ron said cheekily. "You can't spell 'patronus' without 'Ron'."

That...was a terrible joke. Harry didn't even know what was happening. So it was just as terrible that he actually laughed at this.


End file.
